Electrical connectors are used to place electrical devices, such as printed circuit boards, in electrical communication with one another. Typically, an electrical connector includes a set of electrical contacts that are adapted to receive a first set of members from the first device to be coupled. The set of contacts extends from the electrical connector and terminates in a second set of members that couple to the second device to be coupled, placing the two devices in electrical communication with each other through the electrical connector.
In order to minimize high frequency noise, it is desirable to provide a ground plane near the electrical contacts in the electrical connector, the ground plane being connected to ground potential. Typically, one or more of the electrical contacts will be coupled to the ground plane. Known electrical connectors are typically provided with certain predetermined electrical contacts connected to the ground plane. Accordingly, unique electrical connectors must normally be provided for each pair of devices to be interconnected.
There is therefore a need for an electrical connector design that allows for customization regarding which pins are grounded and which are not. The present invention is directed towards meeting this need.